User blog:MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours/All BF4 Game Modes
Hello all this is your friendly neighborhood procratinator crawling out of the deep, dark yet comfortable abyss known as laziness to tell you that DICE has announced the game modes for BF4. CONQUEST Combat type: The definitive Battlefield mode – All-out vehicle warfare mixed with intense infantry actionacross land, air and sea Designed for: 24 players (X360, PS3) / 64 players (Xbox One, PS4, PC) Commander mode: Optional Conquest is the quintessential Battlefield mode and includes all-out vehicle warfare across land, air and sea. Engage in dogfights with jets, lay waste to the battlefield with tanks, patrol the rivers in attack boats, and engage in intense infantry combat. With its vast maps and wide array of available vehicles, Conquest truly lets you play your way. THIS is Battlefield! The goal is simple; capture flags, eliminate enemy soldiers, and bring the enemy’s ticket count down to zero. The best way to do that is to make sure you own a majority of the available flags on the map. To capture flags you must be within a specific range. The more flags your team controls the faster your enemies’ respawn tickets will reduce. But be advised, your enemy can capture your flags at any time, turning the table and putting you on the offensive. The first team to bleed their opponent’s respawn tickets to zero are the victors. DOMINATION Combat type: Fast-paced infantry variant of Conquest Designed for: 20 players (all platforms) Commander mode: No Domination is an intense, infantry only game mode that made its debut in Battlefield 3: Close Quarters. While sharing many of the elements of Conquest (capturing flags, bleeding your enemies’ tickets to zero), Domination is tighter and more focused. You’ll never be far from a flag, which means you’ll be constantly on the move and constantly in the thick of the action. In contrast to Conquest, capturing flags is much quicker in Domination, and the ticket count is lower than in Conquest. You also lose tickets more slowly if you own a minority of the bases. This means that every kill made in Domination means much more for the outcome of the entire match than it does in Conquest. OBLITERATION Combat type: Mad dash in vehicles and on foot to deliver explosives Designed for: 24 (X360, PS3) 32 (Xbox One, PS4, PC) Commander mode: Optional We call this the ”Battlefield Moments Generator”. One of the two new game modes in Battlefield 4, Obliteration is definitely the most explosive! In Obliteration, a bomb spawns at a random location on the map. Both teams must fight to pick up the bomb, drop it off at one of their opponent’s three objectives, arm it, and destroy the objective. Once a bomb has detonated, the next one randomly spawns in a new location and the chaos starts all over. The game lasts until one team has detonated the other team’s three objectives. Obliteration can be devastatingly quick or a harrowing tug of war depending on how good your team is at staying together and delivering the bomb. Like most other game modes, there is usually also a time limit in place to make sure the match does not go on for too long. DEFUSE Combat type: Competitive close quarters combat Designed for: 5 vs. 5 players (all platforms) Commander mode: No The other new game mode making its debut in Battlefield 4, Defuse is a highly competitive and lethal. Each player is given a single life per round, every shot fired having the potential to drastically change the outcome. Teams can win by eliminating the enemy squad, or arming and detonating a military objective that they own (similar to the M-COM stations in Rush mode.) Built from the ground up and designed to cater to the most competitive Battlefield players, Defuse provides a distinctly new flavor to Battlefield that stands in stark contrast to other modes like Rush and Conquest. Each player can only be revived once per round, and players who have been eliminated will be following the rest of the showdown from the sidelines. TEAM DEATHMATCH Combat type: The classic shooter mode, Battlefield 4 style Designed for: 20 players (all platforms) Commander mode: No Few game modes are as instantly recognizable as Team Deathmatch. The setup is deliciously simple: two teams face off in combat, with the first team to reach a preset number of kills emerging victorious. There’s nothing more to it – it’s the perfect game mode for when you’re short on time and crave instant action. Combat type: Fight deep into enemy territory by detonating their M-COM stations Designed for: 24 players (X360, PS3) 32 players (Xbox One, PS4, PC) Commander mode: Optional Another signature Battlefield multiplayer mode, Rush is an asymmetrical struggle between Attackers and Defenders. The goal is for the attacking team to arm and destroy two MCOM stations in each zone of the map. The defending team must stop this from happening before the run out of respawns. If the attacking team is successful, two more MCOM stations are spawned deeper on the map. Rush continues until the attacking team has destroyed all six of their enemies MCOMs, or when the defending team has successfully bled the attacking team’s respawn tickets dry. Often, a game of Rush will take you through a number of different environments, each asking you to reconsider your tactics and your loadout. SQUAD DEATHMATCH Combat type: Four squads fight on the ground with limited vehicle support in a race to the top of the leaderboard Designed for: 20 players (all platforms) Commander mode: No In Squad Deathmatch, four squads face off in a battle to the top of the leaderboard. The first squad to reach the preset number of kills in each round is declared the winner. Squad Death Match is a mode that takes the immediate action from Team Deathmatch and doubles the number of participating teams to deliver an intense battle to see who will emerge victorious. Category:Blog posts Category:News